


Nothing Left Unsaid

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Immortal Husbands, Introspection, M/M, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: malec + fluffy introspection





	Nothing Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 am and I don't even know what I'm doing but here's fluff

“I’m never getting out of bed again,” Magnus mumbled into Alec’s chest.

He had just gotten home from a long day of dealing with an extremely meticulous mundane who had made him stay and make sure that his potion worked perfectly. He had never regretted helping someone so much, and he dealt with Clary and Jace on a near daily basis.

“Long day?” Alec asked, only a slight hint of amusement in his voice as he rubbed his hand over his husband’s back soothingly. Magnus could just make out the feeling of Alec’s ring, and a smile spread across his lips. With a sigh, he lifted his head and rested his chin on Alec’s chest instead so that he could meet his eyes.

“That’s an understatement if I’ve ever heard one.”

Alec hummed, one corner of his lips tilting up in the smirk that always filled Magnus with the utmost joy. “You know what’s not an understatement?”

Suddenly Magnus’ mind was flashing back to all those years ago in the alleyway behind Hunter’s Moon, when he had felt so raw and vulnerable and he had been so tired of fighting. He had gone through many trying times in his life, but that was one of the worst weeks he had ever experienced. There were a lot of things that he left unsaid back then, paths he went down that he would change if he could.

On the other hand, every decision he made and step he took lead him to this moment, lying in bed with his husband and talking about his day. It was the exact scenario he had dreamed of a million times, and he was finally in control of it. It wasn’t the first time it happened, or the tenth, or the hundredth, but it still never failed to make his heart grow warm with affection.

Alec was his every desire, and he would be for the rest of eternity.

“I love you,” Magnus answered, offering Alec a fond smile.

He would never leave anything unsaid again.


End file.
